The Hunger Games After Mockingjay
by fluffytardis
Summary: Don't read this unless you have READ Mockingjay or you want spoilers. Katniss and Peeta Mellark get kidnaped. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

From the back of the truck all I could see was the moon and some trees. I can't believe that Peeta and I were kidnapped, I can see it now "big news Peeta and Katniss Mellark kidnapped." I wonder what people will think when they find out. My husband, Peeta, is next to me, knocked out. We are in the back of our kidnappers vehicle. I hope that Peeta is okay. His head is cut open, a big gash, it finally stopped bleeding while I was still knocked out. I brush a peice of hair out of his face. He stirs. Is that a good sign? I hope so. *30 minutes later* He groans again. His eyes are opening. He looks lost... No! A flashback. I grab his arms in an attempt to keep him from hurting me or himself, "Peeta, stay with me!" I kept yelling. "Your okay, we are okay, I'm here. I'm your wife Katniss, I'm not the enemy." A few minutes of silence went by. "I know" he finally says. His eyes don't look so lost anymore. He kisses me and at that exact moment I knew that everything would be okay as long as Peeta is by my side. 


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss's POV

Hours have past of us lying side by side. I look out the small hole and say "Peeta it's your favorite color." The sun was rising.

The car jerks to a stop and the trunk opens. I grab Peeta's hand and he squeezes my hand.

The kidnapper is dressed in all black and a mask so we couldn't see their face. "Get out of the car," he pauses "NOW!" He screamed.

We get out. Me first.

When we are out and the trunk is closed I look around. We are in the country somewhere, no one around, the perfect place to hide us, anyone for that matter.

"Follow me" he says.

Peeta and I walk hand in hand behind this mysterious man.

We stop at a tornado shelter. He opens the doors and ushers us in.

We walk into a cell with a bed and clothes. Good he is putting us together I think. He locks us in and says "I will be back soon, don't get to comfortable."


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss's POV

When we were alone we sat down on the bed.

Peeta kissed me on the lips, "everything will be okay. Just do whatever he says."

"I know that it will be okay I" I stutter "I'm scared. I don't want to be alone with him. I don't know what will happen."

"Katniss. Nobody knows, but him." He says trying to soothe me. He puts the hair out of my face and ours it behind my ear.

We lay down on the bed in silence for what feels like forever, which was fine, when the kidnapper came in.

"Get up!" He yelled.

We stood up pretty fast.


	4. Chapter 4

Katniss's POV

He unlocked the cell and told is to follow him. We walked behind him and then Peeta had another flash back.

He stopped still and the life emptied from his face and eyes. I grabbed his arms and yelled "Peeta, Peeta, it's okay your fine. Do you remember me Katniss, your wife." I said trying to calm him down-to bring him back to me. By now the kidnapper had stopped too. "Peeta stay with me, honey stay with me. Please Peeta." I started crying and that's when he came back to me.

"**Katniss**" he said whipping tears from my eyes.

"For that Peeta you are getting whipped." He said.

"No, no. Whip me instead. Not him please not him." I said

"Saving him are we? How cute. Fine I will whip you Katniss."

"Katniss..." Peeta started, but he was cut off when we got to the spot with the whipping post.

The kidnapper made me get into my bra and underwear only. He tied my wrists to the post and begins.

About 5-10 minutes later he was done and let me put my clothes back on.

After I put my clothes back on, I walked over to Peeta. He hugged me and I winced.

Peeta mouthed "I'm sorry."

"It's okay" I mouthed back.


	5. Chapter 5

Katniss POV

When we got back to the "cell" he gave us some food. He told us to go to bed and then left. Peeta and I got changed into the clothes that were left on the bed.

After we were changed we laid down.

I feel asleep after Peeta and I sad "I love you" to each other.

That night I had nightmares-bad ones. I woke up screaming "Prim, Prim!" And "Peeta no!" In my dream Prim was about to get killed an when I screamed her name she walked causally to me. Then they tried to kill Peeta. That's when I woke up.

My screams were so loud that the kidnapper came in.

He came in and looked at my face and saw how scared and sweaty I was.

"What's going on?" He said in an angry voice.

"Nothing I just had a nightmare." I looked at Peeta a graves his hand the second I did I felt safer.

"Next time be quieter" he said.

"Okay" I said. My voice wasn't that shaker.

With that he left.

Peeta hugged me and again I winced. Where I was whipped still hurts. And Peeta realized that and said "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing, Peeta. It's fine. I'm okay it just hurts." I said.

"I" he stopped himself. "Okay Katniss."

We layed there for a while. He had his arm around me and I made circles with my finger on his arm.

I finally fell asleep. Shortly after I feel asleep Peeta did.


	6. Chapter 6

Katniss's POV

That morning at 6:00, he came in, when he did I grabbed Peeta's hand. He said "I'm leaving, but I will be back by night fall. Here is your breakfast and a bowl of food for lunch. And Katniss come here." He said as he unlocked the cell door.

I let go if Peeta's hand and walked toward him. When I got out of the cell he locked it. Peeta came running up to the cell door and held on to the bars. "It'll be okay." I told Peeta.

"Hi district 12." He says in a snotty voice as he slaps me across the face.

Peeta screams "KATNISS!"

"Peeta it's okay" I say trying to calm him down.

"Say it's not okay Katniss you don't need to act in front of us." He said.

"You mean like your act, Gale." I said.

"Look there is smarts in their" he said in that same snobby voice. "You finally figured it out." He slapped me again, but harder this time.

He pulled his mask if reveling his scarred face.

"What do you want with us?" I asked.

"It's not what I want with" he paused. "Peeta" he said in disgust. "I want you Catnip." He said trying to touch me, but I slapped him.

He unlocked the cell and threw me in. Peeta hugged me tightly and I hugged him back, just as tight.


	7. Chapter 7

Katniss's POV

"Mrs. Ever-" he paused. "Mellark," he paused again. "You have caused you two not to to get lunch." He said and with that he left.

"Peeta I'm sorry." I looked away and down at the floor.

"Katniss." He said as he put his hand in my face and forced me to look at him. "It's okay. I rather not eat then see you get hurt." With those words he pulled me into a hug, and then a kiss.

We stood there for a while, looking at each other. His blue eyes shining like the ocean.

Peeta's POV

While we were standing there I looked into Katniss's beautiful grey seam eyes.

After a couple minutes Gale came back in and Katniss held my hand.

Katniss's POV

He came in and I grabbed Peeta's hand.

"I'm leaving"

"Whatever" I said with a smirk.

"Mellark you better watch your mouth." He said.

"Did you forget my name?" I snapped back.

"No I didn't Catni-Katniss." He said.

"Then why don't you use it? Is it too hard for you because I am with someone else that's not you?!" I said in an angry voice. By now Gale was by the bats of the cell and Peeta was holding me back.

"Katniss..." Peeta said he sounded lost and that scared me. He let go if me and I turned around.


	8. Chapter 8

Katniss's POV

He fainted-not a flashback. "PEETA!" I screamed.

Gale just laughed.

"If it were me of someone you cared about you would be upset too!" I screamed at him with tears running down my face.

"Yeah, whatever." Gale said and walked away.

After a while of me crying, rocking back and forth, laying my head on Peeta's chest, putting Peeta's hair out of his face, and saying his name, he woke up. "Peeta" I hugged him tightly.

"Hi" he responded and whipped tears out if my face.

"We should eat something" he says to me."

"Okay." I say totally in love with the fact that he is okay.

He gets up and helps me up. I hug him and then kiss him.

"Are you okay?" He asked pulling away from our kiss.

"Yeah. I-I-I" I stuttered. "I" that's when I started crying.

"Katniss it's okay. I promise." He said trying to calm me down.

"Okay" I mumbled.

He tried to get me to eat, but I wouldn't. He say buy the wall and I say across the room.

"Katniss you have to eat." He said.

"No. I'm not hungry."

Peeta walked over to me and said "honey." That gave me shivers and he knew that. (When I shivered it wasn't a bad thing). I got up with the help of his hand. He walked me over to where he was sitting earlier and sat down. He motioned for me to sit next to him, but instead I say on his lap curled up.

I feel like a child, but I don't care. He messed with my hair which then made me fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Peeta's POV

Katniss fell asleep while is was messing with her hair. She is so beautiful when she is sleeping. While she was sleeping I noticed her belly was a little bit bigger. I put my hand on her stomach ad I felt kicking. She is pregnant! I wonder if she knows this. I will ask her later.

After about an hour Gale came storming in. "Get up both of you! Your coming with me!"

Katniss jerked awake and screamed.

"Katniss, sweetheart are you okay?" I said.

"Yeah, a I guess." She said distracted she almost sounded lost.

"Are you sure?" I asked worried about her.

"A yeah." She said coming back to focus.

"Come now!" Gale said irritated by how much we love each other.

"Are you pregnant?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Okay. Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered back. Were getting in the car. Not in the trunk this time. We got into a car with blacked out windows.

"Because I couldn't believe it myself." She said as she curled up next to me.

"Okay." I said. Then I kissed her on the forehead.

We road in the car for a while until we got to where we were going.

"Out or the car now!" Gale shouted.

He waked us to this building I kind of recognized. That's when I realized that we were in the capital.

Katniss and I walked hand in hand to the building. When we got in the stage we were on for the 74 and 75 annual hunger games. I saw the pain in Katniss's eyes. I squeezed her hand for reassurance.

I can see two whipping posts. The color leaves Katniss's face. We walk up to the stage and Gale tied us up. We were next to each other so we were still able to hold hands.

He brought out a camera and said "say hi to all of Panem." After he said that he came over and whipped Katniss in the face.

"No!" I screamed before I could stop myself.

He came over and whipped me twice on the face.

"Peeta!"

"Oh Katniss, do you ever learn?" Said a familiar voice, but I couldn't think of who it could be.

"Coin?!" Katniss sounded shocked. "I-I thought you were dead?!" Still surprised.

"Well, you were wrong." She paused and turned to Gale. "Good job Gale, you have done well." Coin said congratulating Gale.

"You two are working together?! Why-how..." Katniss drifted off sounding confused.

"Hijacked." I said as if that explained everything.

"You hijacked him Coin!" Katniss screamed!

"Yes. Gale!" Coin said. Gale came over to us and whipped us several times.

"Stop hurting Katniss!" I screamed wanting to protect her and the baby.

"Now why would I do that. She tried to kill me." Coin said.

"Because she is pregnant!" I screamed forgetting we were on live television. Katniss was on the verge of passing out.

"What?!" Gale said like he was snapping out of the fake world created around him. "Katniss is this true?" Gale asked angry, but upset.

"Yes." She could barely get that out before passing out.

"Whip them both!" Coin screamed.

"N-ok" Gale said.

"Not Katniss, me! Don't hurt Katniss! Hurt me!" I said in an attempt of saving her.

"No get them both Gale!" Coin ordered.

"Gale Hawthorn kidnapped us. And Coin form district 13." Katniss for out before she passed our again. She got and extra whipping for that. "Where in the capital." She drifted off and got whipped more.

"Katniss!" I screamed. "We are in the interview building!" I said trying to get them to whip me instead.

"Coin came at us with a knife. I thought she was going to hurt Katniss, but she hurt me instead.


	10. Chapter 10

Peeta's POV

After they were done torturing us they untied us. They were heads to Katniss and I realized that she would fall face first if and when they untied her and she might hurt the baby.  
"Wait." I said. "Untie me fist and then while you untie Katniss I will hold her so that she doesn't hurt herself or the baby." I hope that they will listen.  
"Fine. Gale untie." She paused. "Him." She says in disgust.  
"Yes ma'am." Gale replied.  
"Thanks." I muttered.  
He untied me and I ran/crawled to Katniss. I held her up as he untied her.  
After she was untied we stood up and followed Gale. He lead us up to our room that we stayed in before the games.  
When we got up there Katniss's mom was there.  
"Mom?" Katniss said wearily. She was still partly asleep. I carried her up.  
"Katniss?" Her mom said as she jerked around.  
"Ya?" She said as she blacked out.  
"Katniss!" Her mom screamed in terror.  
"She's fine I will go out her on the bed." I said as I walked to the bedroom.  
*Hours later*  
"Hi." Katniss said yawning when she walked out I the bedroom. All bruised.  
"Hi honey." I said hugging her.  
"What time is it?" She asked.  
"3:30" I replied. "You slept all night and all morning. "  
"I must have been tired." She said as she kissed me.  
"Or you were in enough pain." I said. "You were in enough pain not to have nightmares."  
"I didn't?" She asked surprised.  
"Nope. You hungry?" I asked changing the subject.  
"Ya." She said kissing me again.  
"Okay. I will fix you something." I said as I picked her up and twirled her.  
"We can fix food here?" She was obviously confused.  
"Ya they brought us baking and cooking supplies." I replied.  
"Okay." She said and grabbed my hand. We walked hand in hand to the kitchen.  
I fixed pancakes with her next to me the whole time. I really didn't care she wouldn't get in my way that often.  
I sat with get while she ate her pancakes.

Katniss's POV

I don't remember much about the beating except Coin and Peeta yelling at them not to hurt me. He is such a sweetheart. I had slept all night, most of the morning and part of the afternoon. When I woke up I said "hi."

"Hi honey." He said as he hugged me.

We talked some more and I wandered where my mom was, but I guessed that she was sleeping in one of the rooms or she was in one of her daises that she did after dad died, but this time she it is probably thinking of Prim. Oh Prim, I miss her so much.

He fixed me pancakes and let me stand by his side the whole time. While I ate them Peeta sat with me the whole time, even though we didn't talk that much he was wonderful company.

When I was finished I said "where is my mom?"

"She is in the spare room that nobody sleeps in, setting up a doctor room." Peeta said as he got up and picked me up. Me legs were around his waste, my arms around his neck and his hands holding my back.

We started kissing and it was one of those kisses that I didn't want to end, when, the elevator door opened.


	11. Chapter 11

Katniss's POV

When we heard the doors open we stopped kissing and looked at the elevator door. We were stunned at who was standing there. Peeta held me the whole time.

"I brought you guys more baking and cooking supplies." Gale replied. He looked a little hurt by us, he did just walk in on Peeta and I kissing. "Katniss come here."

I let go of Peeta go, but he wouldn't put me down. "No she won't come. She is only going anywhere if I go." He said bravely. With that I wrapped my arms and legs back around him.

"Oh Peeta. If it makes you feel any better this will all happen in front of you. And I brought stuuf to make food and clothes for Katniss and the baby!"

"Me?" I gulped.

"Well, is your name Katniss?!" He screamed at me, which scared me. Peeta could see the fear in my face and held me closer.

"Yes, but why?" I asked.

"Because, idiot your pregnant!" He screamed and I barried me face in Peeta's chest holding him as close as possible. I held back my tears as much as possible.

"Now Katniss!" Gale screamed yet again. I let go of Peeta and this time he let go of me.

"Yes?" My voice quivered.

"Closer." He made me get so close that I could smell his breath. It was nasty it smelled like blood and roses...I got chocked I couldn't breath and I fell to the ground. Gale stood there laughing away, but I could see the pain and sorrow in his eyes. Peeta came rushing over yelling my name. By now my mother had come rushing in. They helped me up and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing I'm fine." I lied and my mom and Peeta could tell, but Gale couldn't. My mom and Peeta knew that I would tell them when Gale left.

"Everybody, but Katniss back up." They slowly backed up.

When they were far enough for Gale, but to far for my taste. Gale brought out a whip and started whipping mw in they face, never the stomach. I stood strong because I saw the sarrow in Gale's face and knew that he was sorry. Not only that I wanted him to see that he wasn't going to hurt me. When he could see that he was aiming for my stomach getting closer and closer with each shot. When I knew he would be dead on I ducked getting a big hit to my face. "Do you ever learn you lesson? You Mellarks never learn you r lesson do you?" Gale said trying to piss me off. Well, it worked, I gave in darn me.

"We Mellarks? That's the best you've got?" I was screaming now and Peeta was behind me holding me back so that I didn't hurt Gale or more importantly myself and the baby.

"No its not. How about this Catnip? I killed Prim!" He screamed. THat broke my mom down first trying not to breakdown until he left.

"No its not because us "Mellarks" are strong!" I screamed back using sacasm when I said Mellarks.

"How about Everdeens? Huh? Your Mother doesn't look strong." He spat back at me.

That was it I was done with him. "That's because she has been through it all! Ypu think that you have had a hard time because I picked Peeta over you and you walked in on us kissing? Well, guess what, my dad died, then I went into the games twice, then you killed Prim, and now this! You have nothing wrong!" With what I spat at him he walked into the elevator and left.

That's when I fell over crying and shaking. Peeta sat next to me holding and I remembered that my mother was still in the room. I stopped crying immediately. I looked at Peeta, gave him a kiss and got up to go over to my mom to comfort her when I screamed and fell. That got my moms attention and Peeta's attention.

"What's going on?" Peeta who was now at my side along with my mother. I was on my back, thank goodness it wasn't my stomach.

"I don't know I felt something move and..."

"Honey its probably the baby moving and kicking." Peeta said

"Oh. I'll have to get used to that."

They both helped me up and I hugged them both. "I love you both very much you are my everything. If you guys were," I paused and let tears fall from my eyes. "Were to ever leave me I don't know that I could or would be able to cope with it."

"I love you too." They both replied.

"Katniss." My mother said pulling away and with that we all pulled away. "We need to clean out your wounds, With a baby on the way we don't need you sick or infected."

"Okay." I said following her and pulling Peeta along. Peeta and I walked hand in hand following my mom.

"Sit up here." She said patting her hand on the bed. Peeta helped me up and stayed out of my moms way, but still holding my hand.

After awhile of my mom cleaning my cuts with painful medicine and outing ice on it she said "now I want to use this to see the baby." She pointed to a machine that I have seen her and Prim use a couple of times, but I never knew what it did.

"Katniss are you ready?" He asked me.

"Sure." I replied squeezing Peeta's hand.

"Okay." She lifted my shirt to see my belly. She rubbed some gel stuff on my stomach and put something on my stomach that I could see, but on the screen I could see the baby.

"Do you want to know how far along you are?" My mom asked me.

I looked at Peeta and then back at my mom. "Yes."

"You are 5 months along." She said.

"Wow." I said looking up at the ceiling. She out my short down as said that was it. "Peeta what about your cuts?"

"Sweetheart, we already took care of his and we took care if yours, but you got more.

"Katniss, Peeta, and Ms. Everdeen. " It was Coin and she was coming in here. "Well, hello. You will all have scheduled. All of them are the same at 10:30 you will come downstairs. At 12:00 you will go get lunch. At 1:00 you are back down here until 2:00. For the rest of the night you are up here. If you are ever late you will get a whipping. Got it? Good." With that she left.


	12. Chapter 12

Katniss's POV

*4 months later*

I was showing, a lot. I was wearing maternity clothes an I could no longer help them down stairs, but I still go down their and sit down. Every time they whipped Peeta I would start to get up Peeta would say "no Katniss sit down. I'm fine." Sometimes Gale would chime in with some remark making fun of the "Mellark's" as he calls us.

Peeta is my hero. He is so sweet. He is being brave for me and I know it. If it weren't for him I might be insane right now, or dead. And I wouldn't be having this baby. Also I would be with Gale and I just don't like that.

Sometimes I will laugh at my self because it will surprise me when the baby kicks. Coin will look at me like I'm crazy. "What? Don't you laugh at yourself?" I would say in a joking tone.

"I don't care that your pregnant I will still whip you!" She would spit back at me. Today Peeta heard this and came rushing over to me and I got up and hugged him. He would give Coin the devil eye eve if it was going to get him another whipping.

"5 more minutes honey." Peeta said to me as he kissed me on the forehead.

"Can I stay over there with you for the last 5 minutes please?" I was begging him.

"Yes, but if you need to sit down then you go to your chair and sit down. Okay?" He said to me with Coin glaring at our every move.

"Okay." With that I grabbed his hand and walked over there with him.

That's when my water broke. Water was spilling all over the floor and all I could get out was "Peeta."

He turned around and said "your water broke..." We were both stunned and didn't know what to do.

Gale had know turned around his mouth gapping open. "Take her upstairs Peeta. You are down for the night." Gale said still shocked.

"Okay." Was all Peeta said when her picked me up am carried me to the elevator. He was walking rather fast.

When we got upstairs Peeta toke me into my mom's doctor room and laid me down in the bed. After he gently set me down he went and got my mom.

When, they got back to the room Peeta held my hand. My mom said "it'll take a few hours before the baby is ready to come out.

*Hours later*

"Ready?" My mom asked.

"Yes!" I screamed in pain.

"Push!" She said.

After awhile of pushing, screaming, and squeezing Peeta's hand, the baby was out. She is a beautiful girl.

"What's her name?" Mother asked.

"I don't know. Peeta what do you think?" I asked.

After a couple minutes of silence he answered "she looks like your sister. What if we call her Amelia Primrose."

"It's beautiful." I replied.


	13. Chapter 13

Katniss's POV

After Primrose was born and I was feeling better Peeta toke me up to the roof top to talk to me.

"Hi honey." He said twirling me.

That made me giggle. "I have a question that has been getting to me for 5 months."

"Yes sweetheart." He said pulling me closer.

"How is Coin alive?"

"I." He was interrupted by Coin herself.

Peeta pulled me behind him to protect me. I held on tight.

"Well, not trusting the crazy Mockingjay," I growled at her trying to get closer, but Peeta held me back. She gave me her evil stare. "I put on this vest that protected me from YOUR arrow Mellark."

"What is up with you guys calling Peeta and I Mellark?" I Screamed!

"Well, you don't deserve to be called by your name." She said rolling her eyes. "Anyway, After I got hit by it we pretended that I was dead."

"We?" I interrupted her. BIG mistake.

"Yes we! You want to interrupt me again?" She said getting closer with every step. I could smell the roses and blood on her breath.

"You smell like Snow. I can smell the roses and blood on your breath just as I could with Gale." I said.

She chuckled. "You silly little girl." She said walking away.

"Why do you smell like Snow? " I screamed escaping Peeta's grasp and running at her.

"Katniss!" Peeta yelled chasing me.

"The same reason Snow was like that." She chuckled that laugh again and left.

"Honey are you okay?" Peeta asked hugging me and then kissing me.

"Yes you?"

"Only if you are." He made me smile when he said that. I hugged him again, jumped up, and put my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"You are such a sweetheart." I said kissing him again.

"Katniss Prim needs to be fed!" My mom yelled, interrupting our kiss.

"Okay mom!" I yelled back.

I started to get down when Peeta said "I will carry you down." With that I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks."

"Anytime Babe." He said setting me down to feed Prim. He made me smile yet again. "I will be on the roof if you need me." He said and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

I grabbed his hand and said "Peeta I always need you." He smiled and left. I knew that he understood.

"Here." My mom gave Prim to me.

I took Prim to mine and Peeta's room and feed her. When I was done I laid Prim down for her nap.

I went up to the roof to see Peeta. "We have an interview tonight." He surprised me when he said that.

"Okay."

"We have to say something to get people to save us." He said finally looking at me.

"How come they haven't already come?"

"Because Katniss," when he used my name instead of honey or sweetheart or not using it at all I knew it was going to be serious. "After you were knocked out Coin held a knife to my throat and said if they came she would kill me." I hugged him at the moment.

"Oh Peeta I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"No don't be sorry." he said kissing me.

"We should get ready for tonight." He said picking me up and carrying me down the steps.


	14. Chapter 14

Katniss's POV

I looked at my closet to see what my choices were.

I picked out a dress just for the camera that will be there filming out every move. I found this secret passage in the closet. It had dresses, other clothes, and Cinna's designs. Peeta followed me in because I fell.

"Wow." We both said.

I picked out a dress that I knew if I spin it'll catch on fire. My mom braided my hair the way she did for the reaping of the 74th annual Hunger Games. Peeta picked out a green shirt and black dress pants.

My mom, Prim, Peeta, and I all walked together to the elevator. I have Prim's diper bag with bottles of milk. Peeta is holding my hand and my mother is holding Prim. We walk on to the stage and the camera is already filming.

"If anything bad starts to happen take Prim and make sure she doesn't see it." I whisper to my mom. She nods.

"Look it's the Mellark's and the last Everdeen." Coin snickered. Peeta held onto to me so that I wouldn't do something that I would regret.

"Dance for all of Panem, Peeta and Katniss." Gale croaked out.

I looked at Peeta when the music started. We started dancing and I said "spin me." He understood why and spun me. As I was spinning I saw the smoke around me and smiled. I kept spinning until I was too dizzy to walk and Peeta held me up so that my feet stayed on the ground. We kissed a kiss that I didn't want to end I forgot about everyone else around us, I forgot that we were on camera. And that's where our dance ended.

I looked at Peeta and we decided that it was time to blurt out where we were. I took a deep breath and said "we are at the training center in the capital!" Coin was upset. I looked at my mom and she understood what I wanted and she turned around so that Prim couldn't see what was going on. Coin got her whip out and Gale did the same. They started walking toward us and Peeta put me behind him trying to protect me.

"Katniss come here now!" Coin shouted.

"Peeta! You here!" Gale said.

Peeta and I walked over there hand in hand over to them. They had us get on our knees. Then they started whipping us. We were close enough that we could hold hands so we did.

"The Star Crossed Lovers of Panem! Have just taken a beating in front of your eyes! And what are you going to do?" Coin stated with her evil laugh that she has now perfected.

I look at Peeta and we stand up together. "Together Forever!" I shout.

"Mellark or should I say Everdeen? Either way you never learn do you?" Coin said getting closer with every word.

"Nope." I say spitting in her face. She smacked me across the face and Peeta got defensive. I liked at Peeta "its okay." He backs up a step.

"Awe how cute you to protecting each other?" This time she spit in my face.

"Yes, it is cute. Unlike you." I slapped her across the face and dodged it when she tried to slap me back. When I dodged her slap I fell to the ground that's when I was able to trip Coin. I kicked her legs.

"You want to fight don't you?" Coin asked.

"Katniss..." Peeta started, but I interrupted him.

"Yes."

"Lets do this." Coin said as I punched her. Peeta backed up so that he wouldn't get wounded.

There was bleeding and silence for a solid 10 minutes. I was going in to give Coin one last punch when Coin hit me so hard that I blacked out.


	15. Chapter 15

Katniss's POV

When I blacked out I saw all of the people I love that died because of me except for my father. I could still here Peeta and everyone else, but they were barely audible. Even then they were mumbling.

"Coin!" I heard Gale say. I heard some other noises, but I have know clue what the are.

"Get your stuff Gale!" I heard Coin say. "Go upstairs now!"

I felt someone pick me up and carry me upstairs. I assume that it was Peeta because my mother can't, Coin wouldn't, and Peeta wouldn't let Gale do it.

While I blacked out I started having a nightmare. In my nightmare they were killing Peeta. I started screaming "Peeta! No! Peeta!"

"Katniss, I'm right here. Shh." He kept saying soothing words. I hugged him hard. I pulled him as close as I possibly could. He was starting to pull away so I kissed him. "I'm going to go get your mom and tell her that you're awake. Okay honey?"

"Yes honey." I said giggling. I kissed him one last time.

When I laid back down I noticed Gale sitting next to me. "Hi." He said standing up. He leaned over me and that made me nervous. "Hi sweetheart."

"A…Hi." I said. He leaned in farther. "Get off."

"No" He said kissing me.

"Stop! Peeta! Stop! Help!" I screamed.

Peeta came running in a worried look on his face. "Gale get off of her!" He yelled.

"No Bread Boy." Gale said to Peeta. "The Girl On Fire won't hurt me. Will you?" He said.

"Yes in fact I will." I said as he leaned in to kiss me again. I started kicking. Peeta was by my side now and pulling Gale off of me.

"I love you Girl On Fire!" Gale said as he walked out of the room.

I hugged Peeta, "thank you." I whispered in his ear.

"Honey," he paused. "I'm always here to help you."

"Promise?" I ask.

"I promise." I kissed him.

My mom walked in. "Are you guys ready to get your cuts cleaned out?"

"Yes." Peeta said and I nodded.

"Katniss you will have to take off your dress." My mom said. Peeta helped me talk off my dress. My mom put the medicine on my wounds. "Katniss your done. Peeta, your turn. You will need to take your shirt off." Peeta let go of my hand and help me get my dress on. He got on the bed and my mom put the medicine on him. I held his hand. I don't know if he needed it, but I know that I needed it.

"Where is," I paused. "Gale," I choked out. "Going to sleep?" I finally got out.

Peeta stared at me. "On the couch." My mom quickly answered. "Peeta you're done." The second she said that I hugged him. He was shocked.

"I'm sorry." I whispered so that only Peeta could hear me.

"Don't be." He replied.

"I'll leave you two in here, alone." She said.

"Let's go check on Prim." I said.

"Okay." Peeta said starting to walk slowly and then stopped until I joined him. Peeta is still shitless while we walked hand in hand to my mother's room where little Prim stayed in her crib. She couldn't sleep in the room with Peeta and I because I scream to often. We walked past Gale on our way. He didn't pull any stunts, this time. "Prim is beautiful just like her mother." He said kissing me.

"More like her father." I said kissing him again.

Gale walked in wile we were kissing and we didn't notice him and wouldn't have if he hadn't cleared his throat.

"Can I take to Katniss? Alone?" Gale asked.

I looked at Peeta to see what he will say. "Yes." He said. "But first I need to talk to her alone. Katniss come here." Peeta said taking my hand and leading me to our bedroom. "Katniss if he hurts you, makes you upset, or makes you uncomfortable leave or call my name. Okay?"

"Okay." I said. He opened the door "wait." He turned around. I jumped into his arms. "I love you!" I said kidding him. Until Gale cleared his throat. I didn't even know that he was there.

"I will be in Prim's room across the hall." Peeta said. I gave him one last kiss before he left.

"I'm sorry about Prim's death." He said.

"You should be! And what the heck is up with you glaring at Peeta and being angry at him?! I'm the one who hugs, kisses, and says I love you to him! Why be mad at him instead of me!?" I screamed at him.

He rubbed is hand on my left arm. "Because, I love you Catnip." He cornered me and leaned in to kiss me.

"Stop it!"

"No Catnip I love you!"

"Peeta! Peeta!" I shrieked.

Peeta came running in as Gale kissed me in the lips. I tried to pull away, but I couldn't because I was against a wall. "Get off of her now!" Peeta screamed as he pulled Gale away.

"But. But." Gale said. I was paralyzed with fear because I thought that my sister Prim was here killing Peeta.

Peeta was hugging me and saying "Katniss it's okay I'm here. Katniss!" He said as I screamed.

"Peeta?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"You're okay?"

"Yes, I am. Katniss can you tell me what happened?" Peeta asked.

"Prim she was here, but she died. She, she was killing you." I said with tears rolling down my face. He hugged me and I wasn't paralyzed anymore.

"Shh Katniss." Peeta started to say more, but Gale cut him off.

"Prim may not be trying to kill Peeta, but I am!"

"No! If you think killing Peeta will make me love you then you're wrong. It'll only make me hate you just like when you killed Prim!" I screamed at Gale as I stepped in front of Peeta.

"Fine I won't kill him!"

"Out!" I screamed at Gale. With that he left.


	16. Chapter 16

Katniss's POV

I started crying and Peeta picked me up, sat on the bed and put me in his lap. Then he started saying soothing words like "Katniss shh. It'll be okay." After a while I finally calmed down. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"How about a picnic on the roof?"

"Yes." I replied. He picked me up and carried me to the room.

"I will me back. I'm going to go grab a blanket for us to sit on. Okay?"

"Okay." I mumble.

A few minutes later he came back with a blanket. He set it down and I climbed on too of it. "I will be back in a little bit with food."

"Okay." I said as I laid down on the whole blanket.

After a few minutes he came back with a basket full of food.

I sit up so that he could sit down. When he sat down I put my head in his lap.

"Are you still hungry?" He asked stroking my face and hair.

"Yeah." I said as I closed my eyes. He stopped touching me after I said that. I thought that he had got lost in thought and I didn't look up.

"I need to get up." He said and I got off of him so that he could get up. He went down stairs without saying anything. I was hurt by that and I don't know why. Maybe he needed to think alone, or, no, maybe, a flashback.

I walk downstairs into the kitchen and find shirtless Peeta holding onto a chair.

"You should go take care of your husband Catnip." I turned around to see Gale smirking. He must if seen a look of horror on my face because he said "Catnip are you okay?"

"A...I'm fine." I say.

"Catnip. Are you sure?" He asked as he grabbed my arm.

"No." I said trying to get out of his grip. "I need to help Peeta."

"Okay." He said letting go of my arm.

I didn't know what to say to help Peeta. This is different. He hasn't had to go to another room without me since he got back to 12. He stopped having flashbacks like that before we got married. "Peeta?" That's all I could get out. My mom started to come in the room with Prim. I just looked at her with fear spread throughout my face. She turned around and left. I couldn't take it anymore and I walked to a wall and started crying. I fell to the floor crying harder than before.

After a few minutes of that Peeta realized that I was in the room and on the floor crying. He came over to me. "Katniss, Katniss, I'm sorry. You deserve better. You deserve someone who doesn't have flashbacks where he wants to kill you."

"Peeta!" I scream at him. "It's you who deserves better! Or maybe we do deserve each other. We are both broken and nobody else would understand us. We understand us and so does our family's." I said hugging him.

"You're right." He said picking me up and taking me back up to the roof. I snuggled up against his chest.

"What's in the box?" I asked when he set me down.

"Food." He said.

"I meant what kind if food Silly." I said laying on top of him. Kissed him and I didn't want it to end, but it did when Gale found his way up.

"A, hi." Gale said.

I looked up at him and back at Peeta. I got off of Peeta because I could feel the tension between Gale and Peeta. "Want help?" I asked Peeta putting my hand out.

"Sure."

We were all standing now and Gale was glaring at Peeta until he noticed that I was glaring at him and holding Peeta's hand. He changed the look on his face from angry to hurt.

"A, I guess I will be going." He slowly turned around and started walking.

"Wait." I said. The surprised me. "Why did you come? You didn't come just to see what we were doing did you?" Peeta looked at me with a surprised look on his face. I could tell what he was thinking why did I tell him to wait just to ask a silly question. I was thinking the same thing.

"I, a. Never mind." He walked away and this time I didn't say anything.

"Why did you tell him to wait just to ask that?"

"I was wondering the same thing." I said.

"Do you want a sandwich?" Peeta asked me.

"Yeah sure."

"Katniss are you okay?"

"What?"

"Are you okay?" He asked feeling my forehead.

"Yes I am, great in fact. Only because you're here." I let a smile escape.

He handed me a sandwich. "Eat up."

I ate the sandwich without out talking or paying attention. "Katniss! You need to feed Prim!" My mother called from downstairs.

"Coming!"

"Katniss, wait." Peeta said standing up as I walked away.

"Huh?"

"I love you. Don't ever forget that beautiful." I blushed when he said that.

"I love you too." I said kissing him.

"Katniss!"

"Coming!" I said pulling away from Peeta.

"Here." My mom said giving me Prim.

I went into our bedroom. My jaw dropped when I found Gale in the bedroom. "What are you doing in here?" I screamed at him.

"Katniss what's wrong?" Peeta said running into the room. I was surprised when he got here that quickly with is leg. "Gale?"

"What? Can't I hang out with Catnip and Prim?"

"No!" Peeta and I scream together.

"You killed my sister, you've kissed me, made me uncomfortable, and you think I am going to willingly hang out with you?" I screamed at him. "Peeta take Prim so that I don't accidently hurt her."

"Okay." He said taking Prim.

"Yes honey bunny I think that you will." He started laughing.

'You're crazy!" I screamed at him.

"But Catnip." He sent me over the edge, I punched him so hard that he started bleeding and I hurt my wrist pretty badly.

"What's going on?" My mother came in. I looked up at her and then fell to the ground crying.

"My wrist." I croaked.

Peeta put Prim down in her crib. When he came back he picked me up. "Does this hurt?" He said touching my wrist.

"Ouch!" I screamed!

"Sorry. We need to get Katniss's wrist looked at." Peeta said to my mother.

"Katniss, why did you punch poor Gale?" My mom asked.

"He deserved it! He has been doing stuff to me like." I couldn't get the rest out I started crying.

"Oh Katniss stop crying."

"Mom, why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?

"Like you like Gale more than you own daughter!"

"I'm sorry I don't know what's going on. I'm going to go lay down."

"Okay."

"Katniss I'm going to wrap up your wrist, okay?" Peeta said to me.

"Okay."


	17. Chapter 17

Katniss's POV

While Peeta was wrapping my wrist a T.V. crew came in, the same people who video taped us during the interview. They came in the room and saw Peeta shirtless wrapping my wrist. You could tell that I had been crying.

"Peeta." I croaked out.

"Huh?" He said still focused.

"Look behind you." I said. I wouldn't have know the T.V. crew was there except for I could see them, they are super quiet.

He turned around. "Alright Katniss all done." He said when he looked back at me. He helped me down and we walked hand and hand up to the roof. he packed up the basket of food and began to get the blanket.

"No Peeta I will get it." I said to him when I picked up the blanket. "Why are they here?"

"They are probably trying to see what's going on." Peeta said.

"Okay." I paused. "I need to go get Prim."

"Okay." Peeta said kissing me just as the camera crew came up to the roof. "Bye beautiful."

"Bye honey." I walked down to my moms room to get Prim. "Hi baby girl." I whispered to her. She giggled.

I crawled her in my arms and waked to the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" I tickled her little baby belly. She giggled more. I got her a bottle and fed her. "Peeta?"

"Ya?"

"Remind me to make more bottles later."

"Okay."

Peeta and I walked hand and hand and I carried Prim to the living room. I sat down in the rocking chair to rock and burp Prim. Peeta sat down next to me and turned on the T.V.

"Catnip?" Gale. He was the last thing that I needed right now.

"Yes?" I say calmly.

"Can talk to you?" He shoots a look at Peeta. "Alone."

"What ever you need to say to me you can say to Peeta too." I said trying to stay calm. "I don't need to hurt my wrist on your face again." Peeta laughed at me. I stood up.

"Alone."

"With Peeta." I argued.

After a few minutes of glaring and silence Gale said "Fine, but Bread Boy has to stay in the back of the room. Not close at all."

"Bread Boy has a name and fine. Just let me put Prim in her play pin." I said putting Prim in her pin.

The cameras stayed and watched Prim. "Bread Boy over there." I glared at Gale. He huffed. "Peeta over there. Is that better Catnip?"

"Whatever." I said. "What do you want?"

"I want you to act like yourself." He said.

"Myself?" I screamed. "You want me to be myself? I am myself. You're the that needs to act like yourself. Since you kidnapped us you have kissed me and whipped me. The games didn't change me at all. The only changes that happened was me falling in love with Peeta and you killing my sister!" I screamed at him. I knew that he was shocked because silence fell after that.

"Katniss I still love you and I always will."

"Shut up Gale. Just stop this will never change!" I say putting my beautiful wedding in front of him. My wedding ring was silver with a beautiful blue diamond on it.

"Why not?" Gale asked.

"Because I love Peeta!" I screamed in his face.

"Why not me? Wasn't it fake?" Gale asked.

"It was until I fell in love. After the tour I fell in love."

"Kat-" I cut him off.

"No Gale I don't care what you have to say about this." I say shoving my wedding ring in his face again. With that I stormed out of the room and picked Prim up. "Hey girly." I say putting my back against the cameras hoping that they won't see me cry.

Peeta came and hugged me from behind and the cameras left. I turned to him. "I'm sorry you had to be in there." I said looking down with tears still flowing down my checks.

"It's fine." He said putting his hand on my chin forcing me to look him in the eye. He wiped my tears away.


	18. Chapter 18

Katniss's POV

Peeta sat down on the couch and I sat down next to him after I put Prim back in her playpen. When I sat down I snuggled up, my head on his shoulder and my feet against the arm of the chair.

Peeta turned the TV back on. We were on tv. U was shocked. I saw Peeta shirtless and wrapping my wrist. I looked at Peeta realizing that he is still shirtless. I think that he realize it too. I saw everything that we did. When it came to Gale and I fighting and them looking at Prim you could hear almost every word of it. Then me, storming out. I didn't realize that a fight was still going on.

I heard Gale screaming at Peeta "it's all your fault. She doesn't like me anymore because of you!"

"No it's your fault. You killed her sister, left her, kidnapped her, kissed her, and hurt her!" Peeta yelled back. There was more, but I stopped listening and looked at Peeta. I looked back at the TV just as Peeta and notice the bruise on his eye. How did I not notice it?

"Peeta, your face?"

"What?"

"He punched you didn't he?"

"Yes." Peeta replied.

I got up and stormed off to find Gale. I found him in my mom's room talking to my mom. "How could you Gale?" I screamed at him.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You hurt him and blamed something that wasn't even his fault in him. Something that, was your fault!" I screamed at him and I started crying.

"Did he tell you?"

"No, it was in TV."

"Whatever." That made me lose it. That, one word. I went up to him and punched him as hard as I could with my hurt wrist.

"Katniss." Peeta said as I walked in.

"Huh?" I asked curling back up being careful of my wrist. He picked up my hurt wrist and touched it. "Ouch."

"Katniss what did you do? Why is there blood on the wrap?"

"I punched Gale."

"Katniss!" Gale's voice scared me. "Come here." He said standing at the entrance of the room. He grabbed my arm and twisted it.

"Ouch! Gale what are you doing?"

"Breaking, your arm."

Peeta stood up and came over to us. "Gale stop!" He said trying to pull his arm off.

I heard a crack or something and Gale must have to because he let go of my arm and said "done."

"Katniss let's get your arm checked out. Come here." He said. All of the sudden Peeta stopped and looked at me. He picked me up and carried me to the medical room.

He did testing and was quiet the whole time he looked at me and kept thinking. "What the diagnosis doc?" I said joking around with him. Pulling him closer to me with my legs and putting my arms on his shoulder. I kissed him on the lips. I didn't want this kiss to end like usual, but of course it did because of my stupid human needs. I moved my arm just a little bit and it hurt so much "ouch." I said pulling away.

He went to grab something and came back. "I need you to work with me on this even if it hurts. Okay?"

"Okay."

He put a cast on me and then slid a sling on me and said "there you go."

I pulled him into a hug. "Thank you." I kissed him before he could say anything. "I love you." I said pulling away.

"I love you too." He said kissing me again.

My mom walked with Gale in as we were kissing. Gale had and icepack on his eye were I punched him. We didn't know that they were there until my mom said "Katniss, what did you do to your arm?"

"Your favorite over there broke it." I snapped at her leaning my head in Peeta's shoulder.

"Katniss."

"No mom. You're just going to say he isn't my favorite and that stuff, but he obviously is. You get mad at me when he does something to me and I do something back." I said. "I want to go up to the roof." I whispered into Peeta's ear.

"Okay let's go then. Do you want me to carry you?" He whispered back.

"Yes please." I whispered back smiling. I looked at my mother and Gale who were both mad at me and smiled my big smile because of Peeta.


	19. Chapter 19

Katniss's POV

While Peeta and I were on the roof Coin came up with my mother and Gale following behind. They all glared at us. Peeta, shirtless and me on his lap.

"You guys get to go home." My jaw dropped open. "Only because the games are starting up again."

"Huh?" that is all that I could get out.

"Well, look who isn't very bright yet again." She made me mad. I tried to get up, but Peeta held me down like a rock.

"She is right." Coin paused. "Coin is right that is."

"I would punch you again, but my arm is broken and Peeta won't let me up." I said smiling.

"Nope." He said smiling too.

"Why Coin why? Are you trying to get back at me?"

"Want help?" I asked Peeta as I put my hand out.

"Thanks beautiful." He said picking me up and spinning me like I was weightless. He had to stop when it got too hard for him.

I giggle when I said "anytime honey." I kissed him.

I heard Gale clear his throat. I pulled away to look at Gale. "Let's go Hun." Peeta said to me. He carried me, he usually does, my legs were wrapped around his waist my left arm, that wasn't in the sling, was against my body and my head on his shoulder.

He sat me on the bed and said "we will be back here."

"Why?"

"Because, we are either going to be going to be in the games or mentoring."

"You're right. They will probably get one of in there. What are we going to do?"

"Volunteer if our names go back in."

"Coin wants me in there. I know it." I said.

"She's not wrong you know." Coin surprised me.

"What do you want with her?" Peeta asked standing in front of me.

"One last whipping all of you." I looked at her with my mouth wide open. "Except for the baby."

"Only if you don't hit Katniss's arm."

"No promises." Coin says walking away, but Peeta grabs her arm.

"Promise. You can hit me extra if you want as long as you don't hit her arm."

"Fine." Coin huffed. "Be ready in an hour. Clothing optional." Coin laughed as she looked at Peeta's bear chest. She left thankfully.

*1 hour later*

"Ready?" I ask everyone.

"As ready as ever." Peeta replied. I looked at Peeta and kissed him, hard.

"Now really?" Gale said.

"Yes really." I snapped back. "Mom I will take Prim."

"Not with that arm of yours." She snapped at me.

"I haven't been able to hold her or see her much because you take her everywhere with you. Yes I understand that she will wake up to my screaming, but I want to see her, talk to her, anything!"

"Then take her!" My mom hasn't been this mad at me since before my dad passed away.

"Thank you." I said still upset with her.

"Wait." My mom said. "Have Peeta hold her."

"Okay." Peeta toke her from my mom.

We rode the elevator in complete silence. I looked at everyone's outfits. Peeta was the only one to change. Even then he only change his shirt, I braided my hair.

When we arrived on the stage they had already started filming. "Welcome Mellark's, Hawthorn, and Everdeen!" Coin scarred me by how cheerful she was being. "Hello Panem! Katniss has a message for you!"

I choked. "What would that be?"

"The games." She said trying to stay calm.

"Well, the games are starting again." I choked out.

"For District 12 these four people can go in. Bye Panem!" With that the cameras stopped filming. "Whipping time!" She said in her cheerful voice. "Line up!" Peeta put Prim in the playpen that was sitting there for who knows why.

She whipped us all for a solid 5 minutes and then said "We leave in the morning."


	20. Chapter 20

Katniss's POV

That night I woke up screaming like usual, but this time it was different, this time was about home. This time we were at home all of us, a big happy family. Then, they started bombing us. The bombs were about to kill us all, but I woke up. U woke up to Peeta's warm arms around me. "Katniss honey it's okay." He said more soothing words until, Gale rushed in the room with a bat. I was so scared I hid under the covers, my head on Peeta's warm, bear chest.

"What's going on?" Gale asked freaked out like my screams have never occurred before.

I come up from under the covers and say "nothing."

"Nothing? Screaming is nothing?"

"No it's not it happens every night."

"Okay." Gale mumbled and walked away.

"Are you tired?" Peeta asked me as he yawned.

"Not really. I'm going to go get a glass of milk." I said uncovering myself from the blankets. I am wearing a tank top and pajama pants.

"Wait."

"Huh?" I said stopping by him.

"I'm coming with." He stepped out of bed in his shorts.

"Okay." I said grabbing his hand and putting my head on his shoulder.

When we got out to the kitchen, Peeta said "I will get it."

"Okay." I looked at the clock, "it's 4:30 already. Do you just want to stay up?" I asked him as he handed me my glass of milk.

"As long as I'm with you." He said smiling at me.

I put my glass down and looked at him, "I love you." Before he could say anything I kissed him.

Just as we broke away a bunch of memories started flooding my head. I couldn't handle them all. I put my hands over my ears and sank to the ground. I could here Peeta faintly say "Katniss." I couldn't listen to him I could feel him touch me, but it didn't help, nothing helped. Nothing could or would help until it was over. I saw memories from the games and of my dad. Everything was out of order. I would see memories from 2 days ago, then from when I was 2 years old. All of this went on for a good 10 minutes. When it was over I stopped shaking, I toke my hands of my ears, and just looked into Peeta's beautiful blue eyes. I was lost in his eyes when Peeta said "Katniss are you okay?" When he said I snapped back into focus.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said hugging him.

"Let's go to the TV room." He said picking me up and carrying me. "Do you want me to go get your sling?" He asked.

"No. I don't really want to wear it." I said to him.

"Okay." He said as I snuggled up next to him. We watched TV until Coin came in the room.

"Get everyone up with leave in one hour."

"Okay." I said as Coin left. "I don't want to talk to Gale, but I don't want him to hurt Peeta." I rambled as I paced across the room. "Okay I will wake up Gale because I have to talk to him. Peeta go get Prim and wake my mother up."

"Okay." He said kissing me on the cheek. And leaving to wake her up.

"Gale wake up." I said when I walked in the room. "We leave in an hour."

"Okay bye."

"No I need to talk to you." He sat straight up.

"Yes?"

"Two of us have to go back to the games. Peeta an I talked and despised that I would go in instead of my mother and he would go in instead of you." He sat in silence taking this in.

"I'm sure that there are others who could volunteer for you guys. You have nightmares every night about the games, you can't go back."

"Gale I have to. You have I promise me that you will let Peeta go in."

"Fine I promise."

"Thank you." With that I left.

"Hey Peeta." I said when I walked into the bedroom.

"Hey honey."

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Lets go." I said grabbing his hand.

I went into my moms room to get Prim and her stuff. "Katniss."

"Yeah?"

"Are you going back into the games?" My mom asked Frightened.

"Yeah." I said picking Prim up.

"Why?"

"Because, your not going in at all."

"What about Gale and Peeta?"

"Peeta is going in, Gale promised me that Peeta would go in. I know that I can get both Peeta and I both out."

"Okay."

"Hey Katniss. Can I hold Prim?" Peeta asked me.

"Yes please." I said handing Peeta Prim.

"Time to go!" Coin said as chipper as Effie.

We packed up into the car that drove us to train. The train took 1 day to get to District 12. No body talk that much. I had my nightmare and Peeta was there to help me through it. When we got off the train in 12 everyone from the district was there greeting us like we had just gotten back from the games. People gasped when they saw Prim in Peeta's arm and is hand holding my hand. The followed are hands united to my broken arm.

" your arm is broken what happened." A news reporter asked shoving a mic in my face.

"Gale pissed me off, I punched him, and he broke my arm, so don't piss Gale off." I said smiling.

We all walked to Peeta's house. Just as we were sitting on the couch the TV came on, on its self because of an important announcement. "Tomorrow will be the reaping for the 76th annual Hunger Games. It will be like any normal Hunger Games except for Victors can go back in and . Gale Hawthorn, Haymitch Abernathy, Katniss and Peeta Mellark's names will be in there! Same victors from the 75th annual Hunger Games. Good bye!" Coin said.

"I'll be right back." I said standing up.

"Katniss. Wait." Peeta said standing up. "Where are you going."

"To take to Haymitch."

"Come here." Peeta said leading me to the kitchen. "You aren't going to drink or anything? Right?"

"Right, I just need to check on Haymitch."

"Okay." He said.

I walked out the door to Haymitch's house. I nocked on the door, "Haymitch!" I screamed. No answer he must be drunk.

"Ever heard of knocking?" He asked me.

"I did knock, but you didn't answer and the door was unlocked. Anyway did you see the news?"

"Yes." he said standing up and walking over to me. "Katniss I missed you." He said hugging me. Which made me start to cry.

"I missed you too." I said trying to keep the tears back.

He pulled back. "It's okay to cry."

"Yeah unless you're and it take forever to stop." I kept crying and hugging Haymitch.

After a while we stopped hugging and he had me sit down, I kept crying. Haymitch desided to call someone. I didn't know who it was until after he was done talking. "Hey I think I broke your wife." Haymitch said awkwardly. Which made me laugh a little. I heard knocking and Haymitch said "Come in."

"Katniss." Peeta said sitting down next to me saying soothing words.

When I was calmed down Haymitch said "so what happened to your arm?"

"Gale made me mad-"

"How?" Haymitch interrupted me.

"He punched Peeta and said I had changed."

"Oh."

"Anyway, he made me mad so I punched him after I had again already sprained my wrist on his face. After that he came into the room and purposely broke my arm."

"Wow."

"About tomorrow, I will probably end up in the games and-"

"I'm going in too." Peeta interrupted me.

"And I will be mentoring. Right. What's your plan for you two getting out?"

"Not listening to the rules of the games. We will figure this out. Your talking to the girl that got out two people out of the games twice."

"Okay."

"We should probably be getting home." I said.

"Alright see you tomorrow." We all stood up and I walked over to Haymitch and hugged him.

"Don't drink until the games are over Haymitch. For me." I whispered in his ear.

"Okay Katniss." He said out loud.

"Thank you." I said as I grabbed Peeta's hand and walked out the door.

"What was the hugging about?" Peeta asked me.

"Well," I paused.

"You don't have to answer." Peeta said.

"Hey Catnip." Gale said.

"Gale, just go."

"No." Gale put his hand over Katniss's mouth and Katniss started screaming and kicking and flipped him over. "There you go I just helped you out for part of the games."

"Whatever." I mumbled.

"I'm sure that you guys decided a sleeping arrangement."

"Actually we didn't we though you would want input." Peeta said.

"Okay. Gale I'm sure that Hazelle and the kids want to see you, why don't you stay with them and mom you could sleep in the guest room because we will need you to stay here with Prim. How does that sound?"

"Okay." Everyone said.

"I'm going to put Prim to bed and then go to bed myself. Peeta you coming?"

"Yeah." Peeta said.

Peeta helped me put the portable crib and we put Prim in it. We walked into the bedroom and got pajamas on. "Good night I love you." I said to Peeta as I kissed him.

"Good night and I love you too."


	21. Chapter 21

Katniss's POV

I woke up to nightmares about everything that has happened in my life, everyone who died. I was screaming and sweating. I got out of bed just as Peeta woke up. I didn't really know where I was going I just started walking I grabbed my hunting boots and my dad's jacket. Peeta got out of bed and followed me. When I stopped I was in the meadow.

"Katniss are you okay?"

"I don't know, honestly." I said.

"Do you just need to be alone?"

"No stay. I need you here. I'm just going to walk in the woods a little. Get my mind off of it."

"Okay. Do you want me to stay or go?"

"Stay in the meadow."

"Okay."

I walked for a little while when I noticed Gale heading towards Peeta and I ran up to Peeta. "Hi."

"Did you have a good walk?"

"Yeah."

"Catnip?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing out here this early? You haven't been out here this early on reaping day since the day Prim's name got called and you volunteered."

"I haven't been out here because it would have cost everybody's life that I know and love." I looked down and bent down so that I was forced to look at him. I looked up at and helped Peeta up.

"You can't hunt, so why are you out here?"

"Can't I come out here to walk around?" I said louder than I meant to. "And don't touch my bow. Peeta, ready to go?" I said trying to keep from crying.

"Yeah." Peeta said.

I grabbed his hand and walked home with him. When we got home it was 7:00 AM. "Do you want to go lay down?" Peeta asked me.

"Yeah."

We slept until noon. There was knocking at the bedroom door. "Wake up!" It was Haymitch.

I got up and went to the door. "Yes?"

"The reaping starts at 1:30 and we have to be in the Justice building at 1:00." He said.

"Okay. Do you want to walk down there together?"

"Sure. Come get me when you guys are already." Haymitch said walking away.

"Good morning beautiful." Peeta said.

"Morning. I'm going to go shower."

"Okay. I will shower after you."

"Okay."

I showered and put a pink dress and blue high heels on that I got from Effie on Christmas. I dressed little Prim up in a dress and sandals. Peeta came in the room in a shirt and pants while I was braiding my hair. "Ready?" Peeta asked me.

"Yeah, let me get my mom and then we can head over to Haymitch's house."

"Mom, it's time to go. Mom your pale, what's wrong?"

"Oh a-"

"Mom you know you're not going into the games." I interrupted her.

"Yeah, but you are."

"Mom I'm coming back, I promise." I hugged her. "Now we have to go."

We all walked out of the house and over to Haymitch's house. I knocked and then walked in. "Have you ever heard of letting me answer the door? I could have been naked."

"I knocked."

He laughed. "You look like a walking piece of cotton candy with a purple cast." He laughed more and Peeta joined in the laughing.

"Yeah, yeah I look funny laugh all you want, but I'm wearing this for Effie." I paused. "Lets go!"

We were silent until we got to the Justice building. I saw Effie and she said "Awe! You look gorgeous in that!"

"Thanks Effie!" I said.

"Alright everyone on stage! Go! Go!" Effie said as she shoved us all on stage. We had to go down on the ground and get our blood taken. Pain didn't affect me as much anymore, so I didn't say ouch or anything when then pricked my finger. While my mom got her blood taken I held Prim. We had to stand in the front because we were the oldest people there. "Welcome, welcome." Effie said. Then she showed us the video, a new one this year. It was of the rebellion I started. Effie teared up like she used to. "Ladies first!" She yelled happy as ever. "Posy Hawthorn!"

I was shocked. I didn't know what to do 12 year old Posy Hawthorn can't go into the games. "I volunteer as tribute! I volunteer!" I screamed. What was I doing? Saving Posy that's what.

"A volunteer! Katniss Mellark. Now for the boys! Gale Hawthorn!" Effie tried to stay as happy sounding and looking as she could.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" Peeta yelled.

"Another volunteer! Peeta Mellark! Say hello to each other."

Instead of saying hi to Peeta I kissed him and said "I love you!"

"I love you too." Peeta said kissing me again.

"Katniss, sweetheart you got to breath and leave." Haymitch said.

"Okay." I said pulling away and holding Peeta's hand as we walked into the Justice building.

They tried to put us in different rooms, but I wouldn't stand for it. My mom walked in with Prim and Peeta toke Prim while I hugged my mom. "why did you guys volunteer? Gale could have taken care of Posy in the games."

"Mom I couldn't let Posy go in I know what it feels like."

"And my plan was to go in if Katniss was." Peeta said handing Prim to me.

"Mom satay fed and keep Prim fed. You got me to 24 and Prim to 13. You can do it. I love you guys." I said kissing Prim on the forehead.

"I love you too." My mom said. I handed Prim to Peeta and kissed my mom on the forehead.

"Out now!" The peace keepers yelled.

"I love you Prim and mom. Good luck!" I said leaning my head on Peeta's shoulder.


	22. Chapter 22

Katniss's POV

The Peacekeepers came in and toke Peeta and I to the car. I sat next to the window and Peeta sat next to me. I wouldn't let go of his no matter what.

The train that picked us up also picked up the district 6 tributes, James and Crystal.

"Peeta, Katniss I'm sure you want to share a room," she paused and we nodded. "So I went ahead and got both of you guys stuff put in here."

"Okay, Thanks." I said to Effie. When she left I said to Peeta "I'll be out in a minute, why don't you go on out."

"Okay." I finally let go of his hand. He went out and I sat on the bed to think, to make a plan on how to win the games for Peeta and I.

I went out of the bedroom to find Peeta. He was sitting in the living room car of the train talking to James and Crystal. There was no more seating, so I sat on Peeta's lap. "Hi honey."

"Hi. Katniss this is James and Crystal. Guys this is-"

"Katniss, we know. She is the Mockingjay and she led the rebellion. Also you guys one the 74 games."

"Where is Haymitch?"

"Drinking car?" Peeta suggested.

"He shouldn't be." I said getting up and walking to find Haymitch.

"Why not?" Crystal asked me.

"He shouldn't because he promised me that he wouldn't drink until the games were over."

"Why so you can win again?" Crystal asked me.

"I don't care if I win. I want Peeta to get home so that Prim has a parent."

"Katniss she needs you, not me. Your need to be back home, not me. They need there Mockingjay. They don't need some insane person he tried to kill you, then married you." Peeta said.

"I need you. I would be insane if it weren't for you." I said when I hugged him.

"Who is Prim?" James asked.

"Our daughter." Peeta replied for me because I started silently crying.

"Idiot." Crystal muttered.

"What?" I choked out.

"I said idiot."

"Who are you calling and idiot?" I asked.

"Katniss. Why don't you go find Haymitch before he is too drunk."

"Okay." I said walking off trying to find Haymitch. I ran into Effie. "Have you seen Haymitch?" I asked her.

"He is either in his room or in the drinking car."

"Where is his room?"

"Over there."

"Thanks Effie."

I walked over to Haymitch's room and knocked on the door. "Come in."

"Haymitch?"

"Yes Katniss?" I went in and sat on his bed next to him.

"You're not going to drink, right?"

"Right."

"I need you to make sure Peeta comes out alive."

"I will try my hardest, but I can't promise."

"Thank you." I stood up I leave. "See you t dinner."

"See you then, cotton candy."

"Funny."

I left and went to find Peeta. He was still in the same spot with Crystal and James. "The hottie is back." James said whistling.

I rolled me eyes and smiled. "No she is walking cotton candy." Crystal said laughing.

"Like I haven't heard that one today." I said sitting on Peeta's lap.

"Did you fond Haymitch?" Peeta asked me.

"Yeah, he was in his room."

"Not drinking?" He asked surprised.

"Not drinking, keeping his promise." I said.

"Dinner time!" Effie said to us.

We all walked into the dinner car. I wouldn't let go of Peeta's hand again until the food arrived and he needed his hand and I needed mine.

We all ate dinner at the same table. I sat next to Peeta, Haymitch right across from me, Effie next to him on one side and on the other side was James. Crystal was across from James, they're mentor, Mia next to James, and they're announcer, Amelia, next to Crystal. Peeta and I caught James staring at me with his mouth wide opening, drooling. When he realized that we knew that he was staring at me he looked down at his plate and ate.

After dinner we went and watched the reapings. I kicked my heels off and curled up next to Peeta on the loveseat. "You guys our gross." Crystal said.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, you guys are all lovey dovey."

I laughed. "You know you kind of remind me of my friend Johanna." I paused and turned to Peeta. "Do you think that we will see Johanna?"

"Maybe." Peeta replied kissing me on the nose.

'Hush, hush. Here comes the reaping for 12."

"Posy Hawthorn." I hear on TV and my heart sank. Peeta must have realized it because he gave me a hug for reassurance.

I see myself walk on stage in my "cotton candy dress," and then Peeta walk up and we kiss. "Still, gross!" Crystal said.

"You're just jealous." I said laughing.

"No." She said.

"I'm going to bed. Peeta are you coming?" I asked him as I put my heels back on.

"Yeah." He said as I put my hand out to help him.

We change into pajamas and got into bed. Peeta wrapped his arms around me. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said yawning.

I woke up screaming because of nightmares. "Katniss. Katniss, You're okay." Peeta was saying as James, Crystal, Haymitch, Effie, Mia, and Amelia came in. Fear spread across my face quickly as they all flooded into the bedroom.

"Is everything alright?" James, Crystal, Amelia, and Mia asked.

"Yeah, just a nightmare."

"We have all gotten used to the screaming in the middle of the night." Haymitch said. Everyone, but Haymitch left. "Sweetheart, it'll all be alright. We will all find a way to get you both put. I promise." Haymitch said to me.

"That's a promise that us two out of all twenty-four will get out." I said.

"Yes." Haymitch said as he left.

In the morning we both showered, got dressed, and went to breakfast. We walked to the dinner car hand in hand. We were the last ones in and everyone from 6 starred at us. We ate breakfast in silence. "We will be in the capital in a few hours. I'm truly sorry to say this Katniss, but you two will be separated at until the parade, but you guys will be together up until then and after that."

"Okay." I said. Peeta and I spent every possible second together until then.

"We are in the capital!" Effie screamed across the train.


	23. Chapter 23

We all went to our designers, but before I let Peeta leave to go to his designers I gave him a big hug. "Katniss, it'll be okay I will see you in a few hours."

"I know, but I'm not ready to be without you. I mean where I can't just walk to the other room to you."

"I will see you soon it'll be fine. I promise." He said kissing me.

"Okay." I said when I pulled away.

I went to my Prep team. Flavius, Octavia, and Venia were there and I greeted them with a hug. "We are going to get ride of all of the hair on your body, like usual." Flavius said.

They talked the whole time, but I didn't listen because they weren't talking to me. "All done!" Octavia said. They had me wait in the room until my stylist came in. They wouldn't tell me who it is. They only told me that Peeta has the same stylist as me. When Peeta came in I stood up and walked over to him. Our robes matched. We sat together for a long time until our stylist came in. Mt jaw dropped to the floor when I saw him at the door, Cinna. I saw, bruises, scraps, cuts, cuff prints, and more, he looked horrible, but the second I saw him I stood up, ran to him and stood there hugging him. Katniss it's good to see you." Cinna said to me as I stood there crying and laughing at the same time.

"I'm glad to see you too."

"I hope that it is okay that I am both of your guys stylist. When I heard that it was you two I said I could take of both of you."

"It's fine." I said for the both of us. Peeta finally stood up and came to us and he held me hand.

"How has your guys relationship?" He asked us as he pulled our outfits out.

"Great. We have a child and we are married." I said smiling at Peeta.

"What the child's name?" Cinna asked us.

"Prim. We name her after Katniss's sister that-" He stopped because he knew it upset me.

"That died." I finished for him. I held on to Peeta as if I was going to pace out.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He said.

"It's nothing compared to Peeta's loss." I said forgetting that it hurts.

"I don't want to talk about it." Peeta says before anybody says anything. "My family."

"I'm sorry." I say hugging him tightly.

"Here are your outfits. Why don't you get changed." He said leaving the room so that we could change alone. Peeta and I changed in silence.

"It's okay." He finally said.

"Ready?" I asked him.

"Yeah." he said sighing. We walk to out chariots and Cinna lights us on fire. Our costumes skin tight suits that sparkle and look beautiful when lit on fire.

We rode on the chariots hand in hand. At the end we finished the ride with a kiss. The crowd went wild.

"You can thank Katniss and Peeta Mellark for having to be here tonight." Coin said I wanted to walk up to walk up to her and punch her anywhere. "May the odds be ever in your favor." Coin said leaving.

I saw Johanna across the room and I ran over to her with Peeta behind me. "Johanna!' I said getting her attention.

"Katniss? Peeta? Are you mentoring this year?" She asked.

"Sadly, no. We are tributes."

"No!" Johanna said pulling me into a hug.

"Yes and did you just hug me?" I asked confused.

"Yeah sorry." She said looking at the floor.

"No it's fine, but the Johanna I knew during the war didn't like anyone. You didn't even like me when we spent most of our time in the hospital together." We laughed.

"It was good seeing you again. I'm sorry this is why. Good luck."

"Thanks, but I wont be going home. Peeta is I want him home with our daughter, unless I can get us both home."

"Katniss. I have no one left besides you and Prim. You have friends and family back home."

"Try defying again." Johanna suggests.

"I don't know what else to do." I reply. "I have pulled out berries and blew the arena up."

"If I think of something I will have Haymitch send you a gift with a note." Johanna said to me.

"Thank you." I said to Johanna.

Peeta and I walk over to the elevator. "Katniss."

I interrupted him "no we will talk about it in our room. "

"Fine." Peeta said grabbing my hand.

When we get to the district 12 pent house Peeta and I walk straight to our room. "Peeta you have got to understand that if we can't think of a way to get out together, then your coming out by yourself."

"No! I'm not going to let you die in that arena!" He screamed at me.

"Well, I'm not going to let you die either! And one of us has to die!" I screamed back. I'm sure that anyone on the district 12 floor can hear us.

"YOU"RE NOT GOING TO DIE!" He screamed at me.

Our fighting went on for several minutes before Haymitch stepped in. "Stop fighting! Both of you! You need to calm down and be safe together before your not safe. Think of a way to get you both out of the arena." He said to us.

"Okay." We said.

"Peeta, I'm sorry." I said looking at the floor.

"Katniss, don't be." He said putting his hand under my chin and lifting it up so that I was looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you." I said hugging him.

"I love you too." He said kissing me.

"Okay love birds come eat." Haymitch said to us.

"I'm not hungry." I say.

"You know I will get the food in you one way or another." Peeta says tickling me.

"Nope." I say giggling.

He picked me up so that I wasn't touching the ground. He carried me, giggling, to the table. He sat me on his lap so that I wouldn't get up and go off to another room. People were staring, but we don't care. "Come on you have to eat something." Peeta said to me.

"Nope." I say giggling still.

"I will force food into your mouth like you are a baby if you don't eat it on your own."

"Fine. I"ll eat." I said taking a bite of my food.

"You two are something alright." Haymitch said.

"Thank you." I said.

After a few minutes of silence Haymitch said "you guys have training at 9 tomorrow morning. Good night I'm off to bed."

"Okay. Good night." I said.

"Are you ready for bed?" Peeta asked me.

"Yeah, but I am showering first."

"Okay." Peeta said carrying me to our room.

After I showered that I have mastered after being in this building for the fourth time. I hoped that I wouldn't that've any nightmares because I was SUPER happy, but of course I had nightmares. My nightmares were about everyone that I have lost trying to kill everyone that I have left. I woke up in Peeta's strong arms. I curled up on his bear chest.

"Katniss it's alright."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He said which instantly made me feel better. He gave me a kiss before we laid down to go back to sleep.

In the morning Effie knocked on the door and told us to get up. We get dressed for breakfast and left for breakfast. We had pancakes, orange juice, eggs, sausage, and toast. "Training is in 5 minutes. Go get dressed you two." Haymitch said to us.

"Okay." Peeta said picking me up and spinning me.

"Love birds hurry up and get dressed." Haymitch chuckled.

Our training outfits were sleeveless, black, grey, and orange, and they had our district numbers on them. Peeta and I walked down to the training room hand in hand. We stayed together most of the time, but sometimes we would go to different stations. After training we went upstairs and got ready for our interviews. I was wearing a dress that barely covers my knees. The dress was blue and my high heels were grey. "Spin when you see me twirl my finger. Just somehow bring it up. Ask him if he wants to see you spin." Cinna said to me before Peeta and I left.

Ceasar Flickerman started interviewing everyone. The only person that I paid attention to was Peeta. He looked at me and held my hand, until Ceasar said "Katniss Mellark!" I got butterflies in my stomach.

"Katniss it'll be okay." Peeta said to me. I hugged him and gave him a quick peck on the lips before I went up onto the stage.

"Promise?"

"Promise." When he says that I instantly feel better.

"So Katniss, who is the girl that you volunteered for?" Ceasar asked me.

I locked eyes with Peeta. I was at a loss for words. "Well, she is like a sister to me because her brother is Gale and Gale USED to be my best friend."

"Why isn't he still?" Ceasar asked being snoopy, but it's his job and the viewers will want to know.

"Well, long story short he changed, blamed it on me, hurt my Peeta, hurt me, and caused this." I said pointing to my arm.

"Oh my. Do you think that you will make it out of the arena again?" He asked me changing the subject.

"No." I said flatly.

"No? Why?" He asked me surprised.

"Because Peeta is coming out alive to take care of our daughter, Prim." I said to him.

"Wow. You must really love him if you are going to sacrifice you're life for him."

"Yes I do." I said blowing a kiss to Peeta. I could see Cinna twirl his finger. "Do you want to see me spin?" I ask.

"Yes." I was spinning for what felt like forever, but was probably only a minute. I could see the flames rising around me and i could hear the gasps of the capital. I was really dizzy so Peeta came over and helped me sit down. "Katniss Mellark everyone!" Ceasar screamed as the crowd roared.

"Peeta Mellark!" Ceasar said happily. I let go of Peeta's hand and watched him go on stage. "So Peeta, are you going to let Katniss kill herself so that you can go home to your child?"

"No. I want her to win, but she refuses the idea." I looked at his black suit and orange tie.

"She loves you and doesn't want to loose you."

"I lover her and I can't fathom the idea of going home without her."

"Katniss, do you here this?" Ceasar asked me. The cameras pointed at me as I nodded my head. "Peeta Mellark!" He said. "Peeta wait Katniss you should come over here." He said and I got up. Peeta sat back down. There was only one spot so I just sat on Peeta's lap. "What are you guys going to do?" He asked us obviously talking about the games.

"Survive as long as possible." I said starring at the ground.

"What if we can beat you?" Crystal screamed.

"Well, then our daughter will grow up without parents and with her grandma." I said meeting Crystals gaze.

"How will that make you feel? Knowing that you child will grow up without a mother?" Crystal asked me.

"As long as she has her father I think she will be fine. She will probably be better off with Peeta rather than me." I said looking back down at the floor.

"Katniss she needs you." Peeta said.

"And I need you."

"The Star-Crossed Lovers of Panem!" Ceasar screamed.

Peeta and I stood up, held hands and bowed. We walked over to our seats and stood with the rest of the victors. "You're not going to win Mellarks!" Crystal screamed at us. Peeta held my hand so that I wouldn't go over there and punch her.

We went back up to our floor Haymitch says "You two sure are something."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

"Haymitch Crystal lite a flame and it is still burning." Peeta said.

"Ah so you are still angry at that tree girl." Haymitch said chuckling.

"She wants to kill us"

"Who doesn't?" Haymitch said.

"Yeah, well, she is different she said it on live TV and to all of Panem."

"When they find out your guys scores I'm sure more people will."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" I snapped before I stormed off to the bedroom.

Peeta's POV

Katniss stormed off and I tried to follow her, but Haymitch stopped me. "Let her have some space. She needs it, but don't give her space in the arena."

"I won't" I said laughing.

It was a long time of silence before Haymitch said "you can go see her now."

"Thanks." I muttered as I bounced off to the bedroom. I found Katniss curled in a ball on the bed crying. "Katniss?" I asked as I slowly walked over to the bed. She said nothing and kept sobbing. I brushed the hair out of her face. She crawled onto my lap and I just cradled her.

After hours of silence Haymitch came in and said "you two need your sleep. Training is 9 tomorrow morning."

"Wait." Katniss said. "I need to talk to you, alone." With that they walked out of the room. I don't now how long it had been, but I had showered, got changed, and lied in bed for what felt like for ever. "Hey." Katniss said as she crawled onto the bed.

"Hi sweetheart." I said pulling her into a kiss. "Do want to tell me why you're going to die for me?"

"Simple. 3 words." She paused to kiss me. "I love you." She said pulling me into another kiss. A kiss that I was hoping would never end. While we kissed she had climbed on top of me. After we pulled away for air, we lied like that staring into each others eyes. I looked into her beautiful grey eyes.

"I don't want to be in that house with our daughter, without you."

"What if," she trailed off. She got up and stared pacing around the room. "What if we were to." She trailed off again. "Come with me." I got up and followed her to the roof. "You have to promise to believe in me, to trust me, to listen to me," I stopped her.

"I promise. I will always do that. Don't fret my pet." I said laughing.

"Okay." She is nervous, I can tell.

"Don't worry. You'll, we'll be fine." I said hugging her.

"Let's go to bed." She said grabbing my hand and leading me to our room.

We were woken by Effie pounding on the door. "Wake up!" She said very chipper. Too chipper for Katniss. I could tell because she tried to squirm her way under me.

"Together?" I asked which caught her attention.

"Yes, together." She said getting up.

We got up and got dressed. Katniss braided her hair. We walked hand in hand to breakfast. "You two are so happy when you guys are going to fight to the death." Some lady that I didn't recognize said.

I knew where this was headed so I said "Katniss." She just got up and walked away. She looked traumatized.

I looked at Haymitch. "Go ahead lover boy, we are in a time crunch." I could hear Haymitch yell at the lady. He said "You had to bring that up? She has gone through it twice and wants to save him! She wants her 3 month old baby girl to have a functioning parent!"

She said "Well, what if they don't win?" That's when I lossed it.

"You have no right to say anything about Katniss!" I screamed at her.

"I said nothing about her, she is atrong. Ateast, she is until you aren't there for her."

"Shut up! Just shut up! She has lost more than you know! She is stronger than you know! She is giving up everything for her daughter that she barely knows! That's more than you will ever do!" I screamed.

"Peeta go find Katniss." Haymitch said.

I saw Katniss in the doorway right as I turned around to leave. She ran to me and hugged me. "Thank you." She whispered.

"For what? Be beyond upset off when someone says something about you." I whispered.

"Yes." She said out loud.

"You two are strange. No body will ever understand you two." That lady had gut.

"You know what that is okay, because we understand each other and lots of other people understand us. And that's all that matters." Katniss said.

We walked away because Haymitch wanted to talk to us. "Nicely played."

"What?" Katniss asked.

"That was a believable act." Haymitch said.

"What act?" Katniss was still confused.

"We weren't acting. That was all true." I said.

"Wow."

"Don't be surprised Haymitch." Katniss snapped.

"Okay. Come eat."

"Okay." Katniss said, but when Haymitch started walking, she hugged me. "I love you and I heard everything."

"I love you too and I know you heard everything. I'm glad you heard everything because, I want to know, is everything Haymitch said true? You want our daughter to have a functioning parent?"

"Yes." Was all that she said before she kissed me.

"Hello love birds come eat." Haymitch said. Katniss glared at him.

"Come on, let's go eat." I said.

"Fine." She said still staring at Haymitch.

We ate breakfast in silence. "Read?" I asked Katniss when she was done eating.

"Yeah."

"Let's go."

"Okay." She said as she grabbed my hand. We walked down to training together. When the elevator doors opened everyone stared at us. Just like yesterday Katniss started following me around learning as much as she could. She couldn't do anything because of her arm.

"Katniss Mellark."

Katniss's POV

"Katniss Mellark." I heard. All knew was some scary guy who was from the capital guy was calling for me. I shyly walked over there. "We are going to fix your arm. Come with me."

"No." He looked astonished. "I'm not going unless Peeta comes."

"Fine." He muttered. "Peeta Mellark." Peeta bravely walked over here and I gave him a big hug.

"Hi. What's going on?" Peeta asked me.

"They are going to fix my arm and I wouldn't come unless you came." I said leaning my head on his shoulder.

They had me lay down on a bed and gave me drowsy Medicean. I screamed in pain before I fell asleep. When I woke up Peeta was still at my side holding my hand. "Hey girly." Peeta said to me.

"Good she is awake." I couldn't tell who was talking until they came into view, Gale.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I am the head games maker."

"What?" I screamed.

"Coin wanted me to be head games maker." He paused. "You guys can go back to training now."

"Okay." Peeta said.

We walked back down to the training room hand in hand. Like usual when we walked in everyone stared. "I want to shot some arrows. It's not like people haven't seen me shoot before."

"Okay let's go." Peeta said.

We walked over there and they started to talk about the bow. I went over picked up a bow and shot all 5 targets on the bulls eye. Then, the targets started moving. I got bulls eyes on all of them. "Wow. You can really shoot."

"Yeah." I said.

"Yes you can." Peeta said pulling me into a hug.

"Lunch is ready!" The cook called. We got to sit anywhere and by anyone. I sat down alone with Peeta and James came and sat by us.

"Hey Peeta, hey hottie." James said. Which made me smile and blush. Peeta laughed. "You guys want to be allies with Crystal and me?" He asked. I swear my heart stopped. Peeta could tell.

"Katniss?"

"Huh?"

"You okay?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"A do guys want to team with us." This time I laughed.

"Crystal hates me she wants to kill me." I replied.

"Yes I do." Crystal said.

"See?" I asked. "Sorry, but I'm going to decline."

"Me too." Peeta said.

"What if it was just me?" He asked.

"He really likes you." Peeta whispered in my ear.

"That's a first." I quietly laughed in his ear.

"What? Someone liking you? That hurts Katniss, that really stings."

"You and a few others are the only ones to like me." I said.

"Do you guys want to include me or be alone?" James asked.

"Oh a sorry." I said.

"5 more minutes of lunch!" Someone yelled.

"I'll give you guys sometime to think about me being your ally." Ally sat in the air while he got up and walked over to Crystal.

"What do you think?" Peeta asked me.

"I don't want to team with him, but if you think that he'll be good, then, I'll say yes." I said pulling Peeta into a kiss.

"Let's wait to see his score." Peeta said pulling away.

"Okay." I said.

"Get back to training!" The same person yelled.

We walked around training until training was over at 5. We went upstairs and ate. I was completely silent for the longest time. "Katniss are you okay?" Haymitch asked me.

"What?"

"I said are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I asked him.

"Because you are quiet and you are pecking at your food."

"I'm not hungry and I'm tired that's all. I think that I will go lie down." I said. Haymitch probably told Peeta not to come in right away because he didn't come in for a while.

When he came in he put pajamas on and said "do you want to put pajamas on?" I nodded and he handed me pajamas. We got changed and snuggled up in bed. "What are you thinking about beautiful?" He asked me.

"Well, think about this really handsome guy, who is the nicest person you could ever meet, and he is a great cook. You should meet him sometime." I giggled. He seemed kind of angry.

"Where would I meet this guy?" He asked.

"Well, if you go look in the mirror you will see him" I said smiling.

"Oh okay." He said. He look relived.

"Why would I like someone that isn't you?" I asked him.

"I don't know."

"Good. See there is no reason to think that I like someone other then you."

"Yeah." He sad like he was falling asleep.

"Goodnight." I said curling up next to him.

The next day was our last day of train. We trained all day. We did a little bit of everything. When we were done training we went upstairs to eat. "Did you train you hearts out?" Haymitch asked jokingly.

"No Haymitch we sat on the floor all day." I said sarcastically.

"Oh okay." Haymitch said. Peeta went to our room and changed. Then we went to eat dinner. We were all quiet will we ate. I gazed into Peeta's beautiful blue eyes.

When we were done eating we went to bed. "You guys better get lots of sleep because you will need every bit energy that you can get tomorrow."

"So no party?" I asked laughing.

"Katniss! How can you joke at a time like this?" Someone asked me, but I didn't care to look to see who it was.

"I have survived the games twice and this is my 4th time being up here for something that I have no clue on what is going to happen to any of my loved ones. With some things you just learn to joke about them." I said walking away. I never did make eye contact with whoever I talked to and was talking to me. I didn't want to know.

"Katniss you won't come out I can promise you that." They said trying to get a rise out of mw and it worked.

"I know I won't come out alive, but Peeta will."

"No. Crystal will win." They said. I turned around at them and punched them across the face knocking them to the ground.

"No! Peeta will win! He will get out alive!" I screamed with tears rolling down my face. I felt arms holding me, but I couldn't stop crying and screaming. I could tell it was Peeta because I could feel his soft, but strong arms. He carried me to our room. He eventually calmed me down and I stopped crying. "You-you are going to win." I stuttered.

"I can tell you that Crystal won't win okay?"

"Okay." I said.

We fell asleep curled up. We woke up to Effie knocking on the door. "Are you ready to face the day?" Peeta asked me with his beautiful smile. His smile bright like the sun.

"Only if you are there." I said smiling back at him.

"Well," he said. I playfully hit him in the arm. He fell back, "ow Katniss that really hurt. I think I might need mouth to mouth now." He made me laugh. I climbed on top of him and kissed him.

"All better?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Are you ready to get judged?" He asked still messing with me.

"Nope. Are you going to be down there with me every second, until one of us gets called?" I asked looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Well, were else would I be?" He asked.

"Don't know, that's why I was asking." We finally got out of bed, got dressed, and walked to breakfast.

"The lovebirds are here." Haymitch said smiling.

An Avox that I have never noticed before came in with beer and I looked Haymitch square in the eye. "No." I said to him and he understood.

"Fine." We ate and then headed downstairs. We sat there talking will everyone got called.

"Peeta Mellark." I heard and my heart sank.

"I love you. Do good. Get a 12." I said to him.

"I love you too." He said pulling me into a hug and then into a kiss.

"Do good when it is your turn." He said to me before walking out. I don't know why, but it took him 5 minutes.

"Katniss Mellark." I walked out with my head held high. "When ever you're ready Ms. Mellark."

I walked over to the bow and arrow station and pulled a dummy to the center of the room. I got a bow and arrow and red paint. "This will be you guys if Peeta dies." I said. Then put the red paint on the end of an arrow and shot it. Right in the heart. I curtsied, said "thank you," and left.

*Later*

When our scores came up I didn't pay any attention until Peeta's came up, 11. "Peeta that's awesome." I said curling up even closer to him. When mine came up my jaw dropped to the floor. 12. "H-h-how?"

"Good job Katniss." Peeta said to me.

"Thanks. All I did was tell them that I would kill them if you-you."

"Katniss it's okay you don't have to finish." Peeta said hugging me. "Come with me."

"Okay." I said following him up to the balcony.

"Any plans?" He asked me.

"Well, try our best, or-or,"

"Or what Katniss?"

"Or team up."

"You don't want to, do you?"

"No, but if it keeps you alive, then I'm all for it."

"Katniss if you don't want Allies, then we won't have them." He replied looking into my grey eyes with his majestic blue ones.

"Do you want Allies?"

"Well,"

"Be honest." I said interrupting him.

"Fine. Yes I do, but if you don't," I put my finger on his lips.

"We can have Allies."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. We'll take James's offer.

"Okay. Are you tired?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I said yawning. Peeta picked me up and carried me down to bed.

"Tomorrow will be just fine." Peeta said coming out of the bathroom after his shower. "Are you going to shower?"

"Yeah." I said getting up.

"Okay. Don't feel rushed." He said pulling me close.

*20 Minutes Later*

"Hey." I said walking out of the bathroom.

"You must be the most fashionable person I know." Peeta said laughing. He was laughing because I am wearing grey shorts, with a long sleeve blue short, knee high fuzzy, mismatched socks, and braided hair.

"What. You don't like my fashion choice?"

"I love it, but I love you more." He said as I climbed into bed next to him.

There was a sudden pounding at the door. I clutch onto Peeta. "Sorry to interrupt, but I thought that you would want to know. Tomorrow you guys won't be going onto the Arena. Tomorrow will be a day where family can visit and you can visit others." Haymitch said.


End file.
